


Hamilton Oneshots

by the_problem_child



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Original work - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_child/pseuds/the_problem_child
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Reader, Marie Joseph Paul Yeves Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Pigtails - Hamilton

-Y/n's POV-

It was any other Friday, watching Netflix as I wanted on my boyfriend, Alex, come home from work. After what seemed ages of scrolling through shows to watch, I finally decided on Green Eggs and Ham. I was halfway through the first episode when the door flies open, and an angry little gremlin trudged on in. “Hi babe,” I welcomed. “Hey,” he said back as he face planted onto the couch. “Rough day?” I pondered. “Jefferson,” Alex spat, venom laced his words. “Ah, come here,” I said as I patted an area that was a little closer to me. As he scooted closer, I wrapped my arms around him, and I focus my attention back to the tv.

the smolest time squip- I mean time skip~

After a few episodes ended, I started to grow tired of the show. Alex, however, seemed to be thoroughly entertained by it. I decided to not look for a new show to keep myself from dying of boredom. I started mindlessly playing with my boyfriend’s hair. When a familiar voice popped up on the screen, he leaned closer to try to figure out who the voice belonged to. Right before he get his hair out of my grip, I tugged on his hair a little so I wouldn’t lose my masterpiece. “Ow! What was that for?” Alex squeaked in surprise, “ I’m just trying to figure out why the voice seems so familiar,” “Shh, stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair. And for the record, that’s Lafayette. It’s painstakingly obvious. Who else has that thick of a French accent?” I sassily ask. “I mean, he could,” he dryly responds. “Okay, who else has that thick of a French accent, and can get hired? Let’s be honest, Washington only hired Jefferson ‘cus Jefferson is paying him.” I retort back. My favorite smol gremlin chuckled at that. Alex soon switched our positions so he was now holding me. I looked up at my masterpiece of braided pigtails and smiled. I leaned up to give him a quick peck on the cheek, but he turned his head towards me, causing me to kiss his lips instead. Within a split second, my face was covered with a deep red glow. “You’re adorable when you blush,” Alex said, only making my blush worsen. I turned my attention back to the tv and began to fall asleep.

-Alexander’s POV-

As the credits of the last episode played, I looked down to see Y/n sound asleep. I carried them to our shared bedroom and tucked them in. I then ventured off to my office which is just down the hall. I replied to a couple of emails, finished next month’s report, and tidied up my desk a bit. I look at my calendar of events and notice that there was to be a meeting soon. I pulled up my meeting notes to review them, so I would be prepared for the meeting. My eyes grew heavy, and before I knew it, I was out.

Another time skip 'cus I can~

I woke up in a strange setting to my alarm blaring. I looked around and saw I fell asleep in my office. I picked up my phone to turn it off, only to see that it was my alarm to leave. “Shit, Washington is gonna kill me,” I muttered underneath my breath. I scrambled to get changed and out the door.  
As I rush into work, I keep getting weird glances. Have they never seen me rush here before? I slow down as I near Washington’s door, I see Jefferson and Madison snickering. “What is on your head?” Jefferson finally gets out after laughing. Memories of last night flood my mind. “Y/n braided my hair. What does it look like? You just wish your hair looked this good,” I said with sass as I pushed past them, stepping into Washington’s office to turn in my report. He looks up from his work and smiles, “Be sure to invite me to your wedding,” he says as he pushes me out of his office. “We-we’re only da-dating sir.” I stammer out, my face as red as a tomato. “Not for long, son” he rebuked back, closing the door. I head to my office, blushing like there is no tomorrow.


	2. [Insert Original Title Here]

-Y/n’s POV-

I watched as my crush, Gilbert, bounced up and down in my living room with excitement. When he wrote to me last week, he claimed to have good news to share. I wrote back, telling him he was welcome over anytime. I asked him what he needed to tell me so badly, but he didn’t respond, leaving me with no choice but to wait until he came over.  
“Y/n! I can’t hold it in any longer. It’s eating away my insides. I will die of excitement if I don’t get it out soon enough.” Gilbert exclaimed once he finally stopped jumping everywhere. “So you know how the war is almost done?”   
“Yeah, if all goes to plan, the Battle of Yorktown will be the last,” I answered.   
“Well, um, thegeneralkindofwantswetomoveupnorthsoiwillalreadybetherebeforeeveryoneelseandicansetupourcamp,” he said so quickly I couldn’t understand.   
“What?” I ask, hoping to get it out of him where I can understand what he’s saying.   
“The general kind of wants me to move up north, so I will already be there before everyone else and I can set up our camp,” he sighed with defeat. I stared up at him, my mouth hanging agape. My whole world just came crashing down on me at once. He saw my expression of hurt, and mumbled, “ I mean, if you wanted to that is, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come with me. I can’t bear to leave my best friend to move to a completely new state.” I smile and nod to show that I like that idea. But there was still part of me that was sad. He called me his best friend. His best friend, that’s all I’m ever gonna be. It’s like I can never stop reminding myself that.  
We decided that after we got all of our belongings packed, we would met up at his place, so I would know where to go. Upon reaching his house, I heard crashing. “Gilbert? Are you in there? Are you okay?” I ask hoping there isn’t a robber in his house.   
“Oui(yes), I am in my house,” a familiar, muffled voice calls. Moments later, a disheveled French man pokes his head out the door.   
A small giggle escapes my lips, “Hey, Gil, I’m ready when you are.” He opened the door just wide enough for me to slip in. I entered his house to see a blanket tightly wrapped around his torso and legs, preventing him from moving much. “Need help?” I pondered.   
“Non, I’ve got it cheri(dear)-” Right before I can ask for him to translate whatever he just said, a solid thump resonates from the almost empty house now. Gilbert sighed, and I took the reigns.   
“Gil, stay put. I’ll finish packing for you,”  
Upon finishing, I looked out the window to realize that it was almost night. I walked over to where I told him to stay, and I meet a gently sleeping baguette on the floor. I violently shake him to disturb the slumber I didn’t get. “Hhhmmmm? I’m up, I’m up.” He groggily announces.   
“Hey, I’m pretty sure I got everything. One thing though, it’s probably to late to go wherever it is we’re going. So what do we do now?”   
“Why don’t we sleep until tomorrow comes, huh? That way we’ll have plenty of energy.” He scoots over, motioning me to join him on the floor. I shoot him a look, wondering if he’s serious. “You do realize that the temperature will drop later on in the night, correct?”   
“Well then, here, let’s share a blanket, seeing as it’s the only one available right now.” I give in, knowing that this may be my only time cuddle with him. I smile as he drapes his arm over me, and I begin to lose consciousness. As I drift off into dream land, I hear a faint “ Goodnight, mon amour(my love). Sleep well,” and with that I fully drift off.


End file.
